elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/01
31. Januar 2015 *Buffalo Zoo throws birthday party for elephant - 31.01.2015. *Female elephant electrocuted in Tamil Nadu - 31.01.2015. *Why Our Travel Company Decided to Stop Elephant Rides - 31.01.2015. *Elephant Sunder: Amitabh Bachchan credits PETA for giant baby's free home - 31.01.2015. 30. Januar 2015 *Wild elephant crushes camera in Kenya - 30.01.2015. *Slaughter of Sumatran Elephants Reaches New High - 30.01.2015. *Up close with elephants in Chad - 30.01.2015. *Bengaluru to house first fenced elephant sanctuary - 30.01.2015. 29. Januar 2015 *Kalahari-Elefant einige Tage glücklich auf Klein Geluk - 29.01.2015. *Mammoth amounts of stress? Try an ELEPHANT massage! Tourists flock to Thailand jungle camp to be trampled by three-tonne animals - 29.01.2015. *India's 1st fenced elephant sanctuary comes up near Bengaluru - 29.01.2015. *Clooney Project Fights Elephant Killing by Christian Militia - 29.01.2015. *Would You Get a Massage From an Elephant? The Surprising Reason It Might Not be a Great Idea - 29.01.2015. *Captive elephant welfare panels to be set up - 29.01.2015. *India's 1st fenced elephant sanctuary comes up near Bengaluru - 29.01.2015. *Sedgwick County Zoo elephant Cinda died of age-related heart disease, tests show - 29.01.2015. 28. Januar 2015 *Sanctuary Or Zoo: Seattle Elephant Lovers Debate Their Case - 28.01.2015. *Tanzania Investigates Increase in Tuskless Elephants - 28.01.2015. *Curtains down on elephant rejuvenation camp - 28.01.2015. 27. Januar 2015 *Community members ask zoo board to send elephants to sanctuary, not zoo - 27.01.2015. 26. Januar 2015 *Tierrettung in China: Tollpatschiger Baby-Elefant aus Grube gerettet - 26.01.2015. *Elefant begeistert Farmer - 26.01.2015. *3 Resilient Elephants Who Survived Poaching Attempts - 26.01.2015. 24. Januar 2015 *Kamerun: Erneutes Abschlachten von Elefanten - 24.01.2015. *Leipziger Zoo ist bereit für Elefantengeburt - 24.01.2015. 23. Januar 2015 *Leipziger Zoo bereitet sich auf Elefantengeburt vor - Mutter Hoa wiegt mehr als 4500 Kilogramm - 23.01.2015. *Why It's So Hard to Stop Zimbabwe's Export of Baby Elephants - 23.01.2015. *Tricia the elephant turns 58 at Perth Zoo - 23.01.2015. 22. Januar 2015 *Neue Funde millionenalter Fossilien: Zitzenzahn-Elefanten in Oberschwaben - 22.01.2015. *Farmer kämpfen für Elefanten - 22.01.2015. *Elephant tramples married couple to death after the flash of their camera causes it to charge them during trip to Indian wildlife reserve - 22.01.2015. *Video: Baby elephant is rescued in China after getting stuck down a water pit - 22.01.2015. *Elephant raises a smile as he cools off under a waterfall at the Zoo as temperatures are set to soar across Australia for the long weekend - 22.01.2015. *Businesses save Kalahari elephant - 22.01.2015. 21. Januar 2015 *Magdeburger Zoo: Elefanten bekommen neues Gehege - 21.05.2015. *Elefant in der Kalahari - 21.01.2015. *Elephant kills forester - 21.01.2015. 19. Januar 2015 *Thailands Elefanten im Angriffsmodus - 19.01.2015. 18. Januar 2015 *Baby elephant export threatens tourism - 18.01.2015. *Another villager injured in elephant-attack - 18.01.2015. *Wildlife Safari accused of mistreating elephants - 18.01.2015. 17. Januar 2015 *Texas safari club withdraws chance to kill elephant facing 'high risk of extinction' from auction in wake of outrage - 17.01.2015. *Texas: Verein versteigert Jagd auf Elefanten - 17.01.2015. *The world's loneliest elephant has been kept all alone in concrete 'jungle' since 1977 - 17.01.2015. *Your chance to hunt an elephant for $20,000 - 17.01.2015. *Health camp for elephants - 17.01.2015. *Your opportunity to hunt an elephant for $20,000 - 17.01.2015. 16. Januar 2015 *Uttarakhand grapples with rising man-elephant conflict - 16.01.2015. *Bericht: US-Forscher will Mammut-ähnliche Elefanten erschaffen - 16.01.2015. *Mali the elephant celebrates her fifth birthday at Melbourne Zoo with cake - 16.01.2015. *Irish couple working to resolve conflict between elephants and farmers in Africa - 16.01.2015. 15. Januar 2015 *Zimbabwe plans to sell baby elephants to global buyers - 15.01.2015. *Former Circus and Zoo Elephants in Europe Are Finally Getting a Sanctuary, Thanks to This Campaign - 15.01.2015. *UPDATE: Worst Zoo For Elephant? Natural Bridge Zoo Speaks On Handling Of Asha - 15.01.2015. *Michelle Monaghan, Kate Mara and Other Celebrities Want You to Protect Elephants and Whales (VIDEO) - 15.01.2015. *Woman, two animals injured in elephant attack in Tumakuru - 15.01.2015. *System to monitor elephant movement - 15.01.2015. *Londoners campaign for safety of Asian elephants - 15.01.2015. 14. Januar 2015 *Obduktion: Tod des Baby-Elefanten weiter unklar - 14.01.2015. *Two injured in elephant attack - 14.01.2015. *Is Your Zoo Ranked One of the 'Terrible Ten' for Elephants? - 14.01.2015. *State to consider ivory ban to protect elephants - 14.01.2015. *Mighty Balarama chases away wild elephant - 14.01.2015. *Watch An Elephant Demolish a Car in Thailand - 14.01.2015. *First elephant in 18 years spotted in the Kgalagadi - 14.01.2015. 13. Januar 2015 *Stuttgart: Mit den Elefanten in die Zukunft - 13.01.2015. *Hungrig: Elefant demolierte Lokal - 13.01.2015. *Botsuana und seine Wildtiere: Nichts als Ärger mit den Elefanten - 13.01.2015. *Genug Zirkusluft geschnuppert? Frei laufender Elefant sorgt für Polizeieinsatz - 13.01.2015. *Paarungszeit! Elefant stoppt Verkehr und zerquetscht Auto in Nationalpark - 13.01.2015. *Baby elephant at OKC Zoo is named - 13.01.2015. *Edmonton zoo in ‘Hall of Shame’ over elephant - 13.01.2015. *Lone elephant found in Ramakuppam injured: official - 13.01.2015. *Residents live in great fear of elephant attacks in southern Vietnamese province - 13.01.2015. 12. Januar 2015 *Zwei Elefanten nach über 20 Jahren Trennung wiedervereint - 12.01.2015. *Der Freund der Elefanten - 12.01.2015. *Elefant geht in Waldshut-Tiengen Gassi - 12.01.2015. *Elephant in musth kills doctor - 12.01.2015. *Elephant Orphan Returns To Caretakers To Give Birth - 12.01.2015. *Saving Bozie: Keepers probe an elephant’s illness and are amazed she survived - 12.01.2015. 10. Januar 2015 *Zimbabwe defends decision to send 62 baby elephants to zoos in China, France and the UAE as it claims the country is 'overpopulated' with the animal - 10.01.2015. 9. Januar 2015 *Fichte als Feinkost: Schönbrunner Christbaum an Elefanten verfüttert - 09.01.2015. *Festmahl für Elefanten des Dresdner Zoos- 09.01.2015. *Watch the rare birth of a baby elephant in Kenya - 09.01.2015. *Dramatic moment herd of ten elephants rushes to rescue calf trapped in mud (and accidentally tramples antelope to death) - 09.01.2015. *OKC Zoo to host name announcement celebration for baby elephant - 09.01.2015. *Petition against elephant torture, bull races - 09.01.2015. *Uttarakhand grapples with rising man-elephant conflict - 09.01.2015. *AWB moots ban on ritual of elephant donation - 09.01.2015. *California Considers Strict Ivory Ban To Protect Elephants - 09.01.2015. *Female elephant in Odisha zoo throws away mahout with her trunk - 09.01.2015. *Kasane elephant killer cleared - 09.01.2015. *Govt suggests beehive, chilli fences to prevent human-elephant conflict - 09.01.2015. *In Kenya, Baby Elephant Fights to Survive After Poachers Poisoned Her Mother - 09.01.2015. *Meet Spike, the luckiest elephant - 09.01.2015. 8. Januar 2015 *Elefantennachwuchs im Allwetterzoo Münster überlebte nicht - 08.01.2015. *Elefantendrama in Münster - Baby tot geboren - 08.01.2015. *Nach der Totgeburt: Zoo stellt Haltung der Elefanten um - 08.01.2015. *Es kam tot zur Welt: Zoo Münster trauert um Elefanten-Kalb - 08.01.2015. *Im Allwetterzoo Münster: Hier trauern sie um das tote Elefanten-Baby - 08.01.2015. *Dwarf Elephant Caught on Film, Bests Bigger Foe - 08.01.2015. *Zimbabwe defends selling of baby elephants - 08.01.2015. *UGH! USDA Renews Nosey the Elephant’s License - 08.01.2015. *Botswana: Five Caught With Elephant Tasks - 08.01.2015. *Elephant found dead - 08.01.2015. *Officials seize elephant in marriage hall - 08.01.2015. 7. Januar 2015 *Elefant Kibo wird spätestens Anfang April in Erfurt erwartet - 07.01.2015. *Dwarf elephant beats up big rival - 07.01.2015. *Aw mum, do I HAVE to? Adorable pictures show Oklahoma Zoo’s newest baby elephant take her first bath - 07.01.2015. *The Discoveries at Sanxingdui: What Do You Do With a Dead Elephant? - 07.01.2015. *Coimbatore: Elephant tramples farmer to death - 07.01.2015. *Elephant found dead near village in Coimbatore district - 07.01.2015. 6. Januar 2015 *Berliner Elefanten ziehen nach Karlsruhe um: Sag zum Abschied leise töröö - 06.01.2015. *ESSAY: Infighting Over Whether to Trade in Elephant Ivory and Rhino Horn Jeopardizes Both Species - 06.01.2015. *Zimbabwe: Capturing Baby Elephants From Their Mothers for Export - 06.01.2015. *Lovestruck elephant breaks through wall to be with his captive female - 06.01.2015. *Forest dept gave permit, now arrests elephant owner - 06.01.2015. 5. Januar 2015 *Legendarische olifant Voortrekker in gevaar in Namibië - 05.01.2015. *Kölner Zoo: Pocken-Virus war für die Elefanten teils lebensbedrohlich - 05.01.2015. *Pregnant elephant found dead in Tamil Nadu wildlife sanctuary - 05.01.2015. 4. Januar 2015 *Elephant sale sparks firestorm in Zimbabwe - 04.01.2015. 3. Januar 2015 *An elephant never forgets playtime! Amazing pictures show infants wrestling with each other under the watchful eyes of their mother at African wildlife reserve - 03.01.2015. 2. Januar 2015 *Das schmeckt einfach nadelhaft!: Mini-Elefant nascht Weihnachtsbaum - 02.01.2015. *Gnadenhof für Elefanten: Wird der Karlsruher Zoo den alten Tieren gerecht? - 02.01.2015. *Abu Camp: Gerettetes Elefantenbaby ist ein Jahr - 02.01.2015. *Elephant tramples man to death in Odisha’s Keonjhar dist; irate villagers block road - 02.01.2015. *Angry Elephant Attacks Pickup Truck at Khao Yai Park - 02.01.2015. 1. Januar 2015 *Baby elephant Sutton weighs in at 44 stone for the New Year - 01.01.2015. *Amorous wild elephant strays into Odisha zoo, creates panic - 01.01.2015. *Madly in love, male wild tusker breaks into Odisha zoo to mate with female elephant - 01.01.2015. *Haddington woman's World Cup glory... in elephant polo! - 01.01.2015.